maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian
Episode Summary Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: When the fountain of youth works too well, Jack Sparrow is stuck babysitting a couple of tweens. Konan the Kardashian:Conan the Barbarian settles down with a nice woman and takes her last name Kim Kardashian. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens']] (Movie Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Astronaut Fish Gets Eaten by a Bear (Animated by M. Wartella) #Transformal Wear (Spoof on Transformers/''Parody of Formal Wear) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Baby Bird Dislikes Mom's Worm Puke (Cartoon) #The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman (Movie Parody of ''the Curious Case of Benjamin Button/Spoof on Batman) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Radio Transmission (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Do-Over Button (Movie Parody of Click) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Robot Pranks Man to Rob His Money (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] (Movie Parody of Conan the Barbarian/TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keeping_Up_with_the_Kardashians Keeping Up with the Kardashians]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Konan the Kardashian) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *Second time Spy vs. Spy was stop-motion. First time was [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. *This is the 1st Time Plankton from SpongeBob showed up on MAD. *3rd Time Transformers showed up in an Ad Parody. 1st Time was [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] in Transformin' Grill. 2nd Time was [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] in P.E.D.A.L. *8th Time Transformers was spoofed. 1st Time was shown twice in [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']]. 2nd time was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. 3rd Time was [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]. 4th Time was''' [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'''I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin]]. 5th Time was [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]. 6th Time was So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! 7th Time was Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent but smaller versions showed up called Go-Bots. *2nd Time Batman showed up in an Ad Parody. 1st Time was [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] in Superhero 6 Motel. *7th Time Batman showed up. First Time was TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars. 2nd Time was [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]. 3rd Time was [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. 4th Time was [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] what Finn transformed into. 5th Time was [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']]. 6th Time was Force Code / Flammable. *The title of Pirates of the Pair of Tweens sounds similar to Pair of Kings. *The title card of Konan the Kardashian looks similar to Adventure Time and Avenger Time. *'Konan the Kardashian '''was originally going to air along with 'Captain America's Got Talent, but it was moved to air along with '''Pirates of the Pair of Tweens. *This is the first time Willy Wonka gets spoofed. *McDonald's was named "Golden Aarrrches" in Pirates of the Pair of Tweens. *The Krusty Krab was named "the Crabby Crust." *Willy Wonka and Jack Sparrow are both played by Johnny Depp. *Rachel Ramras returned in this episode. *This is the third time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The first was''' [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'''Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth]], and the second was [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. Voices *Chris Cox - Konan, Batman and Optimus Prime *Hugh Davidson - Blackbeard, Man and Prom Guard *Mikey Day - Young Blackbeard, Teenager and Rob Kardashian *Clare Grant - Angelica, Khloe Kardashian, Teenager and Kris Kardashian *Nolan North - Khalar Zym and Do-Over Button Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Young Angelica, Mama Bird, Girl, Kim Kardashian and Kourtney Kardashian *Kevin Shinick - Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, Plankton, Lamar Odom, Baby Bird, Boy with Do-Over Button, Robots, Governor Man, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Astronaut Fish, Doctor and Akiro the Wizard Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes